Music is a Universal Language
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Bakugou messed up again and the whole world witnessed it. As he uses music to channel his anger, his outbursts attract the last person he'd thought would care: Uraraka Ochako. She helps him work through his pain and shows him unrelenting kindness. Their friendship grows and a night after enjoying the band that connected them leads to raw passion that leaves them aching for more.
1. Breaking Down

**My first short chapter story for Kacchako! I've got another short story planned and possibly a longer multi-chapter if I find the time. This is right after All Might passed the torch to Midoriya after fighting All for One during Bakugou's rescue.**

**The rock band I Prevail's new album Trauma gave me inspiration to write this piece because the lyrics of the songs dig deep into many emotions. You can listen to them on YouTube if you're into rock music!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs Gasoline, Let Me Be Sad, or Breaking Down by I Prevail. This is solely for non-monetary entertainment.**

* * *

_It's my fault._

Bakugou clenched his fists together and jumped to his feet from the concrete foundation of the school's water foundation. He paced as he had for hours, anger mounting with each step.

_It's my fucking fault!_

Little denotations similar to firecrackers burst from his palms as he tried to keep from demolishing a school building. He growled in irritation at himself. How could he be so fucking weak?! After killing himself everyday training and proving none of his shit classmates held a candle to him, he turned into a damsel in distress… _again_.

"Aargh!"

An explosion erupted from his left hand into the sky. The familiar sonic boom of its power rang in his ears and acrid smoke reached his nostrils. Bakugou still hadn't reached his full potential despite his insane quirk yet he strutted around like no one could touch him. The blonde glared at the inky darkness of the night sky. Smoke from his blast darkened it further in billowing swirls. All Might, Japan's number one hero, lost his powers for good. All because Bakugou let those fucking assholes kidnap him. Despite his unapproachable and hateful demeanor toward others, his classmates broke the rules to come save him along with the Pro Heroes. The entire world saw his weakness. He'd already left a sour taste in citizen's mouths from his irate outburst at the tournament. Bakugou didn't give a shit what anyone thought, not even All Might most times, but he still respected the hell out of him. What did his idol think now?

"Damn it!" he cursed while blowing off another massive explosion. _"Damn it!"_

All Might choosing that idiot Midoriya to give his quirk to burned him up inside. What had that quirkless twat done to deserve All Might's power?! Bakugou's breath came in heavy gasps, anger, and utter humiliation raged inside him threatening to tear him in half. Tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to fucking cry anymore. Still, the despair of what he caused made him wonder if he had what it took to be a Pro Hero. The worst part of it when he challenged Deku that night was the look of pity in his eyes. How dare he stare at him like he was some fucking charity case?!

Bakugou yanked his headphones from around his neck and onto his ears. Heavy metal blasted through the speakers louder than comfortable, but the double bass and heavy screams represented the ferociousness boiling inside him. Bakugou had no one to blame but himself. He plopped down on the concrete barrier surrounding the fountain and placed his head in his hands. What should he do now? Just keep training and hoping one day he'd make a good hero? With All Might incapacitated and Endeavor now the number one hero by default, Japan's citizens voiced their fears and unrest disrupted the town.

_I think I think too much. I'm a little bit paranoid. I think I'm breaking down. _

The lyrics hit him harder when a gravelly voice in the background whispered, "_Everybody fucking hates you"._

Bakugou knew that and he didn't give two shits who liked him, but this time, those words stung. He smashed his fist against the concrete and it cracked underneath his unchecked strength. He had to build an image where people liked and trusted him. Best Jeanist tried to teach him, but the blonde was too stubborn and let his astronomical pride block his growth. He was a fuck-up in every area a hero needed to excel.

Bakugou's hand moved with lightning speed to grasp a tiny wrist. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He glared at the girl standing beside him. He held her wrist forced her to lean over him. Bakugou watched her eyes widen and her eye brows shoot up.

"I just wanted to check on you!" she blurted out while trying to yank away from him.

"I don't need your pity, you idiot!" he barked, shoving her aside. "I'm fine, now beat it!"

Ochako almost lost her balance. When she steadied herself, she placed her hands on her hips.

"You're not fine!" she yelled. "You wouldn't be setting off explosions like this if you were!"

"_Shut up!"_

The brunette blinked after his roar, but instead of tearing up and running away as Bakugou hoped, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not leaving. Stop yelling at me, Bakugou! I'm on your side!"

The blonde plopped down on the grassy area next to the fountain and pulled a knee to his chest.

"Then you're stupider than you look," he grumbled while depositing his headphones over his ears.

Bakugou closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to get his emotions under control. Others might come, but so far nothing. They probably realized who caused the racket and steered clear, not knowing if he'd turn his power on them. That's what fucking villains did. Although he didn't think he needed anyone, Bakugou still didn't want his comrades… believing he'd become a villain one day. Bakugou cracked open an eye when he sensed she'd sat down next to him.

"What do you want, Cheeks?!"

She gave him a warm smile but said nothing. Instead, she reached into his pants pocket and took his phone. The initial shock of her going into his pants washed over him but it morphed into irritation as she woke his cell from sleep mode. Bakugou made a swipe for it, but Ochako used her quirk to make him float.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled as his body veered away from his spot and he started to teeter backward.

"Changing the song."

Bakugou froze when he heard the song start.

_Let me be sad even for a little while, just a chance to catch my breath. _

_Let me be sad even for a little while 'cause it's all that I have left._

A lump formed in his throat that took an effort to force back. He glared at her with all the rage he could muster, yet she still gave him a soft look. Bakugou didn't hide his emotions, his anger, his passion, but for her to lay him out like this… for once no scathing remark danced on his tongue. He wanted the harsh words more than anything to stop her from making him feel more of the whirlwind he already lost himself in.

_All I see are the memories. I don't want to lose a thing. _

_Let me be sad, let me be sad._

"Cheeks."

He tried to lace his voice with authority, but it lacked any fire. Bakugou pulled one side off his ear, but she cut him off before he could shout expletives.

"Put them back on."

Ochako released him from her quirk and he landed with cat-like reflexes. Bakugou stormed over to her and grasped the front of her button-up. She didn't stop him. Instead, she wrapped a hand around his forearm and stared him down. With her free hand, she reset his headphones.

Bakugou didn't stop her. His eyes searched hers as the song lyrics ripped him to shreds. What was wrong with this girl?! He was a complete ass to her, yet she brushed off his harsh words without batting an eye. Even now, she held his gaze, making it crystal clear that she did not fear him. She never had.

"Why are you doing this?"

He spoke a hardly above a whisper but she heard him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Because you need a friend right now."

Bakugou listened to the rest of the song and when it ended; he pulled the headphones off his ears once more.

"Thanks, Cheeks," he called, turning on his heels to walk away. "I'm fine. You can fuck off now."

"Katsuki!"

Her tone and her yelling his first name made him pause. What a bold little bitch. When he whirled around to let her have it, his words died in his throat. That stare, so demanding and expectant. His classmate had her arms crossed over her chest and tapped a foot in annoyance. Was she glaring at him?! Bakugou never paid attention to girls before and most feared him, anyway. Yet this pipsqueak didn't back down. Crimson gaze raked over her figure and he noticed the curviness of her hips leading to toned, slender legs. When did her body fill out? As Bakugou studied her, he realized he couldn't keep calling her Cheeks. Her face still retained some roundness, but it had slimmed down as they grew up. Disarming cocoa eyes and glittering tresses that appeared darker now that the sun dipped behind the horizon contrasted with her pale skin.

"What?!" the blonde barked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Ochako closed the distance between them. Her body heat radiated off her in waves making Bakugou have to consciously stop himself from stepping back.

"You're blushing!" she accused with a bright smile.

Fuck, if he wasn't blushing before, Bakugou knew he was now from the heat that flared to his cheeks.

"You wish!" he yelled back.

"Well, I got my wish if that's the case!"

Bakugou's mouth snapped shut. He coughed and turned away. "Shut up! Hey, how the hell do you know that song, anyway?"

"Because I listen to I Prevail, duh." She crossed her arms behind her back and grinned.

"You like heavy metal?!"

"Is that so weird?"

"I thought you'd like pop bullshit or something," he commented while leaning against the tree.

Ochako giggled. "I like that too!"

Silence broke between them before Bakugou ruffled the gravity user's hair. He had to try forming friendships, and that sliced another piece of his pride away. Only Kirishima, Deku, and this girl tolerated him. He didn't understand why he couldn't shake her. She was strong, maybe not in physical power, but in resilience, she thrived. Maybe cultivating that would help him attain his goals. He hated having to depend on anyone. It made him feel like a miserable weakling who'd never amount to anything. But that damn nerd had lots of friends and look how gnarly his strength got. It couldn't hurt to try even though he'd rather tear out his eyeballs.

"Thank… you," Bakugou said through gritted teeth.

This time Ochako's face flushed. The soft expression she gave him made him want to hug her and never let go. He blinked at the odd thought. The touch of others always revolted him, but her… he didn't mind hers. Like she read his mind Ochako placed a hand on his chest again, patting it.

"What are friends for?"

Bakugou swallowed, unsure of what to say next. She considered him a friend after how he treated her over the years? Was she crazy? He didn't get to voice his question because he lost focus again. She reached into his pocket for his phone once more. Her fingers brushed a little closer to his personal business than he expected and he jerked away.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself?!" Bakugou snapped while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry!" Ochako apologized while waving her hands. "We should listen to one of their more upbeat songs that's all!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes, made a fist, and thumped the top of her head. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but she still glared at him from underneath long lashes with an adorable pout.

Oh yeah, he could still call her Cheeks.

"What was that for?!"

"For not staying out of my personal space!"

"Oh, just listen!" Ochako instructed.

Bakugou paused and waited for the song to play. He grinned when it started. Adrenaline pumped through his veins from the intense guitar, screams, and drums blaring through his headphones.

"You listen to this song?!" the Explosionist asked shooting her a surprised look.

"Of course!" The brunette stood in front of him and held up the pointer and pinky of one hand. Metal horns?! If he had to make friends, Bakugou found it strategic to make friends with similar interests. At least the likelihood of them pissing him off and getting blown away might decrease.

"It's one of my favorite songs!"

Bakugou removed his headphones and deactivated the Bluetooth connection so the song would play out loud.

"Sing it then, Cheeks!"

Bakugou thought she might turn into the shy mess that irritated him, but she clenched her fists together and beamed while waiting for the chorus to start.

"You have to sing with me though!"

No fucking problem. Bakugou jumped onto the fountain's edge and threw his head back as he screamed.

"_Burn it all down! Burn it all down! I don't give a fuck! Burn it all down, burn it to the ground!"_

They headbanged together in their own little concert world. At the end of the song, Ochako panted, her skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat.

"That was fun!" she gushed while they walked back toward the dorms. "Who knew you could be fun?"

Bakugou growled. "Fuck off, all right?! I am fun!"

She paused with one hand resting on the doorknob once they reached the entrance and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what do you do for fun?"

"Train."

"Okay, what else?"

"Create training plans to increase my quirk's power."

"What do you do for fun other than training?!" she asked exasperatedly.

Bakugou crossed his arms. "Strategize on how to become the number one hero."

Ochako threw her hands up in the air. _"That's still training!"_

The blonde realized all he did circled around becoming the strongest. That's all that mattered. It still did; he'd stop being a burden to his classmates and All Might. Bakugou vowed to repay his idol's sacrifice by taking his place one day. Training was his top priority.

With only ten minutes to spare before curfew, they fell in step. Ochako's room was on the second floor while his was on the third. When they climbed the stairs, Bakugou watched her hesitate to open the door leading to the girl's floor. She turned to face him and twirled dark locks between her fingers.

"You're fidgeting," Bakugou spoke. "Spit it out."

"Um," she began. "What upset you so much?"

Bakugou tensed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, no problem!" she blurted out. The gravitational user opened the door and said over her shoulder, "Goodnight Bakugou. Don't forget you can rely on your friends to help you when you're sad. You're tough, but if you ever need to talk, I don't mind listening."

She didn't wait for his answer nor turn around as she walked away. Bakugou scoffed and jogged up the rest of the stairs.

From that day on, their relationship changed. Bakugou tried to pretend like their moment never happened despite his self-berating about finding friends. His embarrassment over her catching him so emotional left an awkward twinge in his being, and he wasn't sure how to react to it. Ochako refused to stop showing him kindness. She'd invite him to sit with her at lunch, which he'd decline with an array of colorful language. One time the class went on a field trip to the National Hero Museum of history for an assignment. They were breaking off into groups of two after they listened to the briefers drone on about boring shit. Bakugou expected Kirishima to loop an arm around his shoulders while he protested the close contact, but Ochako beat him to it.

"Let's walk together, Bakugou."

Why? Why the fuck was this stupid girl trying so hard?!

"Fine," he muttered, turning on his heels and ignoring Kirishima's irritating smirk. "You'd better not slow me down, Round Face."

"We're walking. I can keep up just fine."

The museum dated back to the origin of heroes and as they traveled through the vast halls; they passed a turnoff leading to life-size sculptures of heroes through time. Ochako grabbed his arm and pulled toward them with childlike eagerness.

"Stop yanking me, you idiot!" the blonde barked as she dragged him through the threshold.

His eyebrows raised when Ochako whirled on her heels and placed her hands on full hips. He stopped himself from licking his lips as the movement caused her white tank to rise and tease him with a glimpse of her flat abdomen.

"Friends don't call each other names like that!" she scolded. "You know my name so use it, please!"

Bakugou gawked at her. No one talked to him like that without consequences. He studied her flustered expression: knitted brows, dark eyes flashing, and that stupid cute way her cheeks poked out when she pouted. She wouldn't let him avoid a friendship with her. Secretly, he didn't want to.

"All right, stop bitching," he answered while brushing past her toward the wax sculpture of Endeavor.

He missed the grin that graced her features while he feigned interest in the plaque sitting in front of the art.

Since then, they'd spent more time together. Now it wasn't unusual for Bakugou to interrupt her conversations and drag her away because he wanted to talk with her. He didn't care if it seemed selfish. This brainless girl proved smarter than he thought. They had many conversations about different topics like Hero politics, training, and what he'd grown to like most, topics allowing him to piece her together and finding out what made her tick. Ochako told him about her reason for becoming a hero. He'd teased her about it, claiming it didn't surprise him that she wanted to become a hero for some self-righteous reason like helping her family with their failing finances. Ochako knew him too well now and realized he'd given her a compliment. She'd also started training with him after he pointed out how weak she was in a physical battle. Although Bakugou whipped her ass good, Ochako listened and took all his feedback to heart. She applied every detail, and the Explosionist realized she had an affinity for hand-to-hand combat despite having a supportive quirk. Her time with Gunhead during her externship helped steer her in the right direction.

Ochako stepped back, breathing hard. Her stance remained low and grounded, eyes focused and fists raised. Bakugou watched her knowing she was waiting for him to make the first move and he did. His left leg swung up for a powerful kick, but Ochako ducked then swept her leg to trip him. She missed by inches as her opponent backflipped out of her reach, but she didn't let him run far. Ochako punched with her right; Bakugou blocked. She tried a left uppercut followed by a fast right kick but he leaned out of her reach and grabbed her leg. The brunette took that moment to jump, grab the back of his head, and slam her knee into his chin.

Bakugou's grip lessened enough for her to yank her leg away but before she could roundhouse kick him, he moved first and the blow knocked her into the mat. The side of her arm throbbed as she struggled to all fours.

"Enough for today," Bakugou drawled. "I'm tired of kicking your ass."

Ochako remained silent and didn't make eye contact. Her body stilled, head down and shoulders slumped.

"Hey! Don't you start crying on me!"

She still said nothing and Bakugou swallowed. He closed the gap between them and bent to one knee.

"Look you're doing great, I guess. Just don't get too excited when you think you've won."

He reached to place a hand on her shoulder. That was comforting, right? Bakugou had no idea what to do when someone started crying.

"Cheeks-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Ochako shot up and grabbed his arm. She had her ankles locked on his shoulder before he realized what was happening and knocked him onto his back. His shoulder strained from the armbar she held him in.

"I got you!"

Ochako released him and jumped to her feet with a triumphant smile. "Finally, I got you!"

"That was a cheap shot!" he argued while sitting up and wincing at the twinge in his shoulder

Ochako's smile never left her face. She crossed her arms behind her back and said, "There are no rules in a fight unless it's a tournament. You taught me that, remember?"

"You little shit," he growled then stood up.

She yipped as Bakugou tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms above her head. She thrashed beneath him in vain.

"What now, Round Face?" he taunted.

Ochako continued her struggle but Bakugou didn't give an inch. She stopped once she exhausted all her energy.

"Fine," she pouted. "but I'm still counting that I pinned you!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Instead of releasing her the blonde paused. They'd been in this position before, her legs spread, him on his knees and using his thighs to keep hers open and prevent escape when they grappled. This time, his heartbeat magnified when he realized his hips connected with hers. She was so fucking warm. Her soft thighs, gentle hands. Their eyes locked, the Explosionist searching those endless cinnamon swirls. A light blush dusted her skin. Was it from their sparring match or because he rested more of his weight on her?

"Bakugou?"

He grew to love his name on her lips, seeing her almost every day with that stupid adorable smile just for him. He didn't know how to process these feelings he'd developed over the past two months. Bakugou jumped to his feet and stalked over to his water bottle. He snatched it off the floor along with his shirt and walked off.

"I'm hitting the shower."

The blonde didn't look back knowing her expression might make him slam her against the nearest wall and ravage her.

* * *

Time passed and they were all licensed heroes ready to begin the much-awaited chapter of their lives. The name King Explosion Murder didn't fly but Ground Zero fit him perfect. The epicenter of an explosion was the epitome of his quirk. They'd just graduated and would start working as apprentices with their respective heroes within the next few weeks.

Bakugou finished unpacking the last of his belongings in his new apartment. The blonde exhaled, enjoying the silence of his new place. No more of his idiot classmates yelling down the hallways or Kirishima bugging him over stupid shit. Kirishima moved into the apartment down the hall but at least they weren't roommates. His best friend got on his last nerve sometimes.

"He'll still irritate the shit out of me," Bakugou mumbled while breaking down his moving boxes and placing them in the recycle bin.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

_Cheeks._

The bond between them grew stronger than he'd imagined. They texted every few days and hung out at least once a week. They'd also done joint missions together during the final months of their schooling. After training together for months, Ochako's hand-to-hand skills allowed her to hold her own as his partner. Her quirk came in handy too. The little shit learned to stand on strong legs and she had Bakugou to thank for that… some.

_I have a surprise for your birthday! Where are you at right now? Can you meet me? _

Bakugou rolled his eyes. He told her not to get him a present for his nineteenth birthday coming up in two months, but he knew her heart was too big.

_I told you not to get me shit!_

Bakugou padded to his kitchen to grab a beer. When he opened the fridge, he sighed in irritation at how empty it was. Grocery shopping was on the list for tomorrow's tasks. He read her next text.

_Oh, be quiet and just be happy I got you something! _

A half grin reached his lips. Ochako was a little firecracker; he learned that early on. She wouldn't put up with his bullshit and challenged him. Bakugou fucking loved that. He never admitted it though. There was something beyond friendship between them but neither acted on it. The lingering touches, longing stares, and comments from their friends made him wonder if Ochako had feelings for him. Bakugou shook his head and popped the top off his beer. He didn't want to get his hopes up. As much as the Explosionist vowed to defeat Deku at everything, deep down he knew Midoriya was a better choice for her.

_Fine. Bring your stupid gift to my new place but don't think you're getting comfortable._

He texted Ochako his address and plopped down on the couch with his drink. Mindlessly he flipped through channels awaiting her arrival. His inability to get her out of his brain drove him insane. After two years with her trailing by his side, Bakugou couldn't picture his life without her in it. Her warm smile and kind personality. She was everything he wasn't, complimented each of his flaws. No other girl matched her beauty either. Bakugou liked that she wasn't obsessed with makeup, high heels, and shopping like some of her friends. She preferred new adventures like white water rafting and camping. Ochako turned out to be quite the adrenaline junkie too.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Bakugou rose to open it. He swung it open and paused in his scathing greeting. His gaze raked over her. Ochako chose a form-fitting orange tank and blue jean shorts that hugged her every curve. The simple outfit exposed his favorite features: the slope of her slender neck, mahogany tresses teasing her shoulders. Her arms had grown more defined after hours of training too.

"Um, Bakugou are you okay?"

He coughed and walked away. "I'm fine! Give me my present already."

"Geez, for someone who didn't want a present, you sure are bossy!" she huffed while shutting the door behind her.

Bakugou plopped back on the couch and leaned back while crossing his arms behind his head. "Come on, spill it!"

He watched her face light up with excitement as she rummaged through her shoulder bag and held something out to him. Bakugou leaned forward and studied it.

"Tickets?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! I Prevail will be performing in Musutafu in two months! I thought we could go together!"

Bakugou sat in silence as he reached for the ticket stubs. I Prevail in the Musutafu Amphitheater Friday, July 18th. Holy shit. He gaped at Ochako. "How much did these cost?!"

"Not as much as you're thinking," she answered while linking her fingers together. "I thought it would be nice since their music is kind of what made us become friends."

That was the final straw. Bakugou couldn't deny the adoration for this woman growing in his chest. The blonde stood and closed the distance between them. She glanced up at him as he searched her soft features.

"Why are you so nice to me, huh?" he murmured. "I don't fucking get it."

Ochako opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. A light blush tinted her cheeks. "I-I just care about you is all!"

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. "How much?"

Her face changed from rosy to bright red. She waved her hands as she struggled to explain. Ochako rambled on about friendship and how they'd spent so much time together she felt they'd grown close. Bakugou didn't hear a word she said.

"I care about you too," he interjected just above a whisper. "Come here."

She stopped mid-sentence and took a small step forward. Bakugou placed the tickets on the coffee table next to them and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Her fingers gripped his forearms as her soft form pressed against him. Fuck, Bakugou couldn't get enough of her held against him like this, her body heat radiating through him.

"Bakugou, I…" Ochako began. "I like you a lot. Um, as more than a friend. I-"

"Shut up."

He held her jaw, tilted her chin back, and captured her lips. Bakugou's heart pounded hard in his chest when she stiffened. It lasted but a moment before she wrapped her arms hesitantly around his broad shoulders. His grip on her tightened as the passion between them started as a slow burn only to erupt into an inferno of raging flames. Their kiss was sloppy with inexperience until they figured out a rhythm and their tongues roamed over each other. Ochako's fingers inched their way up his biceps to brush through his unruly locks. When they broke for air, Bakugou planted soft kisses on her lips again.

"Ochako," he murmured, his voice low and husky as he backed them toward the sofa.

Bakugou sat and pulled her onto his lap so she straddled his waist. Her hands flew to his shoulders. He bit his lip at the flush of her skin traveling down her chest.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Isn't this all a little fast?!"

"Yeah maybe. So what?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to move this fast," Ochako explained while squeezing her eyes shut. "That was my first kiss! This is a lot to process!"

Bakugou chuckled and grasped her chin again. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Stop teasing me!" she huffed.

"Kiss me."

Ochako paused. She studied the man underneath her, eyes half-lidded and fingers brushing her thighs in rhythmic circles. Bakugou didn't pull her forward or force another kiss. He waited for her to make the first move. Ochako believed this was what love must feel like. She adored Midoriya and had a crush on him when they were younger but Bakugou understood her on deeper, more intimate levels. Ochako hated being treated like a damsel in distress. Each time they trained, Bakugou always gave it his all even if that meant she got her ass kicked. His teaching not only improved her physical strength but also increased her confidence and battle strategies. Bakugou made her feel strong and helped her reach her goal of becoming a hero.

She smiled and leaned forward. "Okay."

Her lips brushed against hers before Ochako rested her weight on him. His large hands roamed over her toned thighs but did not venture elsewhere. Bakugou respected her wish to move slower. They continued their sensual kissing until Bakugou moaned into her mouth. Ochako's fingers snuck underneath his tank and raked over his abdomen. The muscles clenched under her torturous hands and Bakugou's cock lengthen in his sweats. Her core pressed against him, and when she re-situated herself in his lap, the rocking motion made his hips roll upward without his consent.

"Ochako," he warned when he pulled away. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not!" she argued.

A soft pant escaped her lips when he kissed his way down her throat, stopping to lick the crevice between her collarbone and neck. Bakugou relished the sharp intake of breath as he tasted her just like he had in many dreams that woke him with a painful erection. Crimson eyes glanced up to see the effect of his ministrations on her face. Her pouty lips remained parted as her chest heaved with each breath. Bakugou growled, wrapped an arm around her neck, and pulled her down into another searing kiss.

Just then his front door swung open and Kirishima waltzed in. "Hey, Bakugou! Let's go down to the bar tonight! There's live music and all the barbeque we can eat!"

Ochako scrambled out of Bakugou's lap just as the redhead turned the corner. He paused when he spotted Ochako. "Oh, hey! I didn't know you were over!"

"Because it's none of your business!" Bakugou snapped.

He'd grabbed a pillow and thrown it across his lap to hide his obvious hard-on. He could have blown Kirishima up for his horrible timing.

"Hi, Kirishima!" Ochako blurted out. "Yep! We're just hanging out! Nothing crazy going on!"

He studied them both before grinning. He turned to exit. "I'll shoot you the details Bakubro. Seems like you might be 'ahem' a little busy."

"We're not busy!" they both shouted in unison.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing this. **


	2. Paranoid

**I'm so glad about the feedback I've gotten thus far on this story! I wasn't sure how popular it would be due to it having a heavy metal influence, but glad some Kacchako fans like it! There is one OC in this because I didn't think anyone fit what I wanted to do.**

* * *

July 18th, 6:35 PM. Bakugou stood line in waiting outside the Musutafu Amphitheatre for the concert he'd waited months for thanks to Ochako. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone as thoughtful and sweet as her. He grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet with adrenaline pumping through his veins. They'd get to see I Prevail live along with two other smaller bands on tour with them. Bakugou couldn't fucking wait. Ochako planned to meet him here because she had to work until six, but she promised to meet him no later than 7:30. He'd texted her earlier asking what kept her, but she hadn't responded yet. He guessed that she was in the shower or something. The blonde checked his phone again for good measure. No new messages.

"Tch, hurry the hell up, Cheeks."

He stepped forward as the line inched inside. He wore his favorite I Prevail black shirt that had the Trauma album artwork on it with dark blue jeans and all-white sneakers. A matching beanie covered his hair and dark sunglasses hid his unique eyes. The last thing he wanted was recognition. He also knew Ochako loved this shirt, so he wore it. They spent almost every day together since the day she brought him his birthday present. The real present was the unexpected steamy make-out session on his couch that replayed in his dreams. Soon after, they started dating. Bakugou agonized over how to ask her to be his girlfriend. With slight humiliation, he asked Kirishima for help. His best friend first teased him about his crush, making Bakugou's cheeks flare red with embarrassment. After threatening to blow him up, Kirishima sat him down for Romancing a Woman 101.

"Listen, Bakugou," the redhead began. He leaned forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. "Your people skills suck dude. Let's be honest. Ochako is kinda crazy to like a hothead like you."

"Shut up!" he barked. "I'm not that bad if Ochako likes me!"

"No, you are."

Bakugou growled. "Are we going to sit here insulting me all day or are you gonna help, you idiot!"

"Relax man!" Kirishima exclaimed while raising his hands in surrender. "I'm not the enemy. I'm here to help."

The blonde paused and took a deep breath before grumbling, "Fine."

"No problem. All these mushy feelings are new to you and you aren't coping well."

That comment started another round of yelling with Kirishima getting a kick out of teasing him. They decided that Ochako probably was like most women, she'd love anything romantic or thoughtful. Bakugou noticed her apartment had many potted plants placed to illuminate each room. It gave it an earthy aroma with hints of fresh vanilla from a specific orchid permeating the apartment. Ochako informed him she liked to garden prior to becoming a hero and once she had her own house with a yard, she'd return to it. For now, growing house plants seemed as close as she could get.

Kirishima mentioned the Botanical Garden, a humongous indoor garden stretching over 50 acres. It contained foliage and plants from all over the world. Bakugou could take her there one evening. It had royal blue, crimson, and evergreen lights illuminating the path which added a romantic vibe to their stroll. A glass ceiling canopied the center of the vast enclosure. If he picked the night of the full moon and gave her daisies, her favorite flower, it might convince her to say yes. Ochako loved mushy shit like this.

Despite her eager response during their kiss, the back of his mind wondered if she regretted it. Ochako acted strange around him the first week. Their calm, playful banter turned into awkward stuttering and silence. The brunette made excuses not to spend time with him. Bakugou's heart sank wondering if he blew his chance. This was his last attempt to keep the embers of this budding relationship growing. He was almost desperate. Bakugou didn't have a romantic bone in his body. It ground against every fiber of his being, but the drive to keep Ochako weighed heavier. It wasn't an easy pill to swallow that he needed her. Not just her friendship or her kisses, but her touch, her laughter, and her smile. He missed seeing her eyes squint shut when she laughed too hard. Or the way she bit the corner of her lip when concentrating on a task. Hell, he even missed how good she'd gotten at kicking his ass. Ochako was worth dropping his pride down a notch.

He'd studied the lunar phases to find a night when the moon would shine the brightest then texted her to meet him downtown and they'd walk over to the gardens that Thursday. She agreed and he could almost visualize the smile lighting up her face. The next four days dragged on and when the day arrived, everything went to shit. A storm rolled in which ruined plans of seeing the full moon inside the garden. It also brought a torrential downpour which drenched them during the half a block walk over. Neither thought to bring umbrellas because that morning, the chance of rain said 24%. After sprinting inside, Ochako's flowers he gave her when she first met him in the parking lot got reduced to shrubs with few petals on them. Then fans recognized them instantly, and they got swarmed with adoring citizens begging for selfies, hugs, and autographs. It took almost an hour to escape thanks to the employees of the Botanical Garden.

At first, they did not interfere under Ochako's instruction. She thought it was a good idea to indulge them to build trust between the citizens and their newer heroes. Bakugou signed autographs and took unsmiling pictures until he lost it and yelled at everyone that they were busy… which Ochako smoothed over by stating they could spare a few more minutes. Bakugou shot the young woman who shooed the crowd away despite Ochako's protests a nod of appreciation. She gave him a wink and returned to her duties. After the torrential downpour and adoring fans, the heroes realized it was stifling inside the garden. Why the hell was it so hot?! Before Bakugou realized it, sweat beaded down his forehead. Still, Ochako bounded from one exhibit to another while dragging him along. He watched the excitement sparkling in her eyes as she explained different aspects of the plants.

"Bakugou, are you listening?!"

"Yeah, something about lobsters, right?" he said absently.

She huffed. "I was talking about the Heliconia flower known as the lobster-claw, not the animal!"

"That's what I said, isn't it?!" he snapped.

"Not even close!" She paused, features dropping. "I'm sorry I've been kind of distant lately."

They'd almost reached the glass ceiling area, but the cloudy night sky hid the full moon. Bakugou's eyes furrowed in irritation at the many setbacks this evening threw at him. He was so lost in his own annoyance that he didn't answer Ochako and her gaze dropped as she trailed behind him. Once underneath the larger foliage, the blonde whirled around and stalked toward her. Ochako took a surprised step back from the intensity of his stare.

"W-what?!" she stammered as he gripped her biceps.

"Ochako," he started.

This was it, the moment he'd been dreading yet anticipating for the last week. All he needed to say was, "I want you to be my girlfriend". Instead of those seven words, Bakugou said nothing. His heart thundered in his chest as his mouth opened only to close again without uttering a syllable.

_Come on, you scared little bitch! You can fight any villain but can't ask this girl out?!_

He swallowed. "I want... look what I'm trying to say is… I don't know how… _dammit all_!"

Ochako remained silent and allowed him to work through his thoughts. Uneasiness filtered across his face. Was he… nervous? She stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his muscled arms. They held each other tight, neither saying anything. Bakugou ripped away first and drug his hand through his hair.

"You're my girlfriend now, Round Face!"

Said woman blinked. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Not want, you are."

He didn't know how to ask, so he demanded it. Ochako stood there dumbfounded as dating Bakugou rolled through her brain. He watched her every move during those torturous seconds until he exhaled when she burst into laughter. Ochako held her sides as she giggled until she got her fit under control. She beamed at him before launching into his arms and almost knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch it, Ochako!"

She snuggled her face into his chest still damp from the rain. "Looks like you're my boyfriend then."

Ever since then, he and Ochako spent every free moment together. Bakugou reached the entrance and held out his phone so the volunteer could scan the code from his confirmation email. Another rather large volunteer walked alongside the line of eager metalheads with wristbands in hand.

"Anyone drinking?!" she shouted. "IDs out for a wristband!"

Bakugou took out his ID and when the volunteer's face lit up with awe, he interrupted her before she could scream it to the heavens. "Keep it to yourself!"

She nodded and taped the yellow wristband to itself around his wrist. "Got it! You're the fucking best by the way!"

She kept moving without missing a beat and he grinned. Working on his image and temper, although it remained wild over the years, helped the citizens see him as more than just a hotheaded brat, but a powerful hero with loads of potential. Many compared him to Endeavor, which pissed him off, but he'd catch the number one hero soon enough. Bakugou walked through the double doors and when he got to the metal detector, he froze, knowing if he took off his shades and hat, he might get swarmed. Bakugou huffed in irritation as he removed his items as instructed. He put his wallet, phone, and keys in a small bucket then stepped forward.

"Oh wow, it's Ground Zero!" the tiny woman manning the metal detector wheezed.

"Keep it down, would ya?!" Bakugou hissed.

She cocked her head to the side, ebony bangs shifting to over a single sky-blue eye while the other turned bright orange, sclera and all. "Will you sign my arm?"

Bakugou opened his mouth to deny her request when instead he said, "Of course I will." His eyes widened. "How the hell did you do that?!"

She held up a pen to him and his hand moved on its own to grasp it. The other reached for her forearm and hooked it over his shoulder so he could sign her inner bicep. The woman giggled and plucked her pen from his hand.

"Thank you, sir! You can go in!"

Bakugou grabbed his things and stared at her while she helped another patron. If she became a villain, she'd be a hell of a foe with a quirk like that. He trudged inside still muttering to himself until the bass of heavy metal reached his ears seconds before the bar came into view. His head nodded to the beat as the double bass thrummed through his veins. Bakugou checked his phone again and frowned. Still nothing from his girlfriend. What was holding her up? It was already after 7:30 and the first band would start in 15 minutes. Instead of texting again, Bakugou called. Her phone went straight to voicemail.

"What the hell?" he murmured as he hung up without leaving a message.

Ochako never turned her phone off. Bakugou started worrying. She wouldn't stand him up, Ochako had too big a heart to do so. Was she in trouble? Bakugou texted Deku since they worked for the same hero company.

**[To: Fucking Nerd 07:34 PM]**

_Hey nerd, where's Ochako?!_

He shushed the bartender with a glare and ordered a beer. His phone vibrated in his pocket soon after.

**[From: Fucking Nerd 07:38 PM]**

_Just as friendly as ever huh, Kacchan? I'm sorry but I didn't work with Ochako today._

He hadn't seen her either? What the fuck was going on? Before he could contemplate more on it, he heard his name again and froze.

"Bakugou!"

"Dammit," he grumbled as he turned to see the girl from the metal detectors bounding toward him with… the girl a villain impersonated at the provisional license exam? He never bothered to learn her name. Bakugou saw her in passing while working, but nothing significant. She wore an I Prevail shirt too that matched his only hers was a tank top. She beamed, pointing at her shirt and then his.

"We're twins!"

"What do you want?!" Bakugou barked. He rounded on the other woman. "And you! I told you to-"

"I'm Seriya," she interrupted, not fazed by his outburst and right eye glowing once more. "Camie and I became friends recently. We decided to work this concert together as undercover heroes. Would you like to hang out with us, Ground Zero?"

Bakugou wanted to yell in her face his refusal, but again his mouth didn't speak what his brain wanted. "Hell yeah!"

He stepped back from her. "How the hell are you doing that?!"

Camie grinned and sipped the mixed drink in her hand. "Isn't Seriya's quirk awesome?! When her eye glows orange, she can control someone as long as she doesn't look away. It stops working if she does and she can't make people do things that aren't possible for them."

Seriya frowned. "Camie, stop blabbing about my quirk! I'm trying to keep it a secret!"

Bakugou raised an eyebrow. "You're working as a hero and think your quirk will stay a secret? Are you stupid or something?"

Seriya's mismatched eyes narrowed. "You really are as much of a jerk as you portray yourself as, but I can be one too so stop being an ass and let's enjoy the concert."

An explosive guitar rift ripped through the air. He whirled around as the lights dimmed and concert-goers started crowding the stage. The first band, Razor Blades rampaged onto the stage and grabbed their instruments. The lead singer had canons on the undersides of his wrists and larger ones on his forearms. He grabbed the mic and positioned one foot on top of an amp.

"Musutafu!" he screamed. "Are you ready for a fucking show?!"

The crowd roared their approval, metal fingers high in the air as they whistled. Bakugou's focus returned to the concert. Ochako would have some explaining to do when she arrived. Still, it bothered him that she wasn't next to him screaming with excitement. His phone vibrated, and he whipped it out, frowning at the text.

**[From: Sweet Cheeks 07: 49 PM]**

_I'm sorry, but I might not make it. Can't talk. Tell you soon. So sorry!_

"She's not coming?" he murmured, hand falling to his side.

Why not?! Bakugou immediately dialed her number. He wasn't willing to wait. The phone went to voicemail again on the second ring. She rejected his call?! It was one thing to stand him up, but to ignore him after dropping a bomb like that made his anger rise. Fuck it, he'd have a good time at the concert and she could spend her time groveling if he bothered to see her later. He chugged his beer and threw the can in the closest trashcan with Seriya and Camie flanking him on each side. He remembered the constant lesson Ochako and Kirishima both tried to teach him.

_Be nicer to people and you'll have more friends!_

Bakugou sucked his teeth. He didn't want more friends, but he didn't want to remain the UA Hothead for the rest of his life. Again, he never cared what people thought, but what they believed mattered when trying to become the number one hero. Crimson eyes flickered over to Camie and Seriya who were both head-banging together, wild fawn and onyx locks swinging in every direction. His head nodded too. Bakugou hadn't heard of this band, but their sound was right up his fucking alley. After Razor Blade's first song closed with a powerful drum solo, the lead singer raised both arms and fire erupted from his canons and illuminated the dark room. Heat rippled over the crowd as they cheered.

"His quirk is kind of like yours!" Camie gushed.

"Mine is explosions from nitroglycerin sweat, not flamethrowers, you idiot!"

She pouted and poked him in the chest. "I'm not an idiot, you're an idiot!"

"You sound like a toddler," Bakugou sneered.

Smoke tendrils seeped from the corners of her mouth. "I'll just use my quirk and we'll laugh while you hallucinate!"

Bakugou held up his fists and gave her a sinister grin. "Is that a challenge?! I'll fuck your shit up any day!"

"I'll hold you to that," Seriya stated with a wink.

Razor Blades hyped the crowd up for the next band, Radical Reflection, whose lead singer crowd surfed and started a mosh pit in the center of the theatre. Bakugou joined in, shoving all of his frustrations about Ochako into the men around him and they shoved back to his satisfaction. One guy elbowed him in the mouth. The blonde licked the blood from his lips and grinned. Mosh pits were his element although it limited how violent he could get. After three songs with a mosh pit growing strong, it turned into a circle pit which he grabbed Seriya and Camie by their shirts and yanked them in. The two women laughed as they ran while trying to avoid tripping over the people in front of them.

"This is so fun!" Camie yelled. "I've never done this before!"

"Because you're fucking lame!" Bakugou shouted back.

Seriya shot him the bird and stuck her tongue out at him. Two bands, two heavy metal styles, and two fucking phenomenal performances they'd never forget. Bakugou wiped the sweat from his forehead and grinned. The crowd had grown comfortable with his presence and loved knowing one of their upcoming heroes joined them for a night of head-banging. Still no word from Ochako. He tried calling her again an hour later and her phone went straight to voicemail without ringing. Now it was pushing 11 o'clock with I Prevail coming on soon. Bakugou's brain reel through terrifying situations of what prevented her from making it. Was she in danger? Should he be hauling ass to find her instead of rocking out at a concert? Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows knitted in contemplation.

"What crawled up your ass?" Seriya questioned while scanning the crowd.

She and Camie were patrolling the area for signs of nefarious activities. They blended in with regular concert-goers and what luck to patrol a concert of bands they liked for free?

Camie studied his features. "It's about Ochako isn't it?"

Bakugou blinked. "How could you know that you fucking weirdo?!"

Camie pouted. "Because everyone knows you're dating, and she hasn't been here you, big meanie! You can stop pouting now!"

The blonde froze as a small hand wrapped around his forearm. He glanced over his shoulder to see his girlfriend giving him an apologetic smile. A shirt matching his own and her warm expression made his anger and confusion dissipate in an instant. She'd pulled her dark locks into a ponytail hidden by a black cap and didn't bother with any makeup. Ochako didn't wear much makeup anyway, but he understood she rushed to get there. Bakugou grasped the back of her neck and yanked her toward him.

"Explain _now_," he growled.

"I know," she murmured, not fazed by his tone. "I got trapped by a villain gang and couldn't risk my phone giving me away."

Bakugou's demeanor changed as he grabbed her arm and searched for injuries. "You hurt?"

"I'm okay!" the brunette blurted out. "I promise!"

He glared at her then pulled her into his arms. "Glad you made it, Cheeks. Don't ever do that shit again."

Ochako buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes as her boyfriend locked her in his embrace. Camie placed her hands over her heart.

"You guys are so cute!" she raved.

"Fuck off!"

Seriya rolled her eyes. "This is why you have no friends."

"I have plenty of friends!" Bakugou barked.

"Name five."

Bakugou glared daggers at Seriya but said nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned in return. Ochako, Kirishima, and sometimes Deku on special occasions, were the only people he saw as friends.

Ochako giggled. "I tell him yelling at people won't help him make friends all the time!"

Seriya introduced herself and the three women chatted about hero life. Bakugou didn't bother intervening. Instead, he held Ochako close when she turned her back to him to talk with the girls. His chin rested on top of her head, her fingers on his arms while she conversed. Bakugou swallowed when her round bottom rubbed against his crotch. Ochako shifted her weight from one hip to another, never once stopping their banter about how they get underestimated to their advantage by villains. His focus zeroed in on her when Ochako took a half step back causing sinister friction on his growing erection.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in her ear. His hands moved to her sides, fingers digging into her hips.

Just then, I Prevail ran out on stage and the lights dimmed again as the crowd roared. She kissed his cheek as drums, guitars, and screams surrounded them. I Prevail's show proved as phenomenal as they expected. Bakugou and Ochako screamed the lyrics together to Gasoline just like they had the night she first approached him. Their new friends raised hell with them but had to leave early after apprehending a villain planning on blowing up the location. They arrested him without the crowd's awareness. Camie winked at them as they walked with Seriya holding his hand out like lovers in a warm embrace. Her gaze stayed trained on him, right eye glowing once more. Bakugou shot her the bird, a promise between them that they would square off one day.

As they simmered down from the metal fest high, Ochako walked next to Bakugou and rambled on about how amazing the concert was.

"I'm so glad I got to see them!" She hesitated before hooking her arm in his. "Thank you for letting me come with you."

"You bought the damn tickets!" he snapped. "Plus, you missed the first two bands."

They meandered outside into the warm summer night with others off to continue the evening's adventures. Bright streetlights illuminated the sidewalk bustling with city nightlife. The occasional drunks ambled past them with the help of sober friends. Some families headed toward the arcades with kiddos in tow. Couples walked together lost in their own world of conversation just as Ochako and Bakugou did. Ochako parked in the lot across from where Bakugou had so he walked her to her car.

"Yeah, I wish I got to see the other bands," Ochako pouted as she stopped next to the driver's side door.

"I got some video of them performing."

Ochako lit up. "Can you show me, please?!"

Bakugou walked to her passenger side door. "Open up and turn the AC on. It's a fucking sauna out here."

She giggled and fulfilled his request. Soon they huddled up around his phone watching the aftermath of an unforgettable performance. Bakugou observed her eyes sparkle as she watched. He didn't deserve a girlfriend like her. She accepted his every flaw and shared some of his interests. Bakugou respected her since they brawled during the Sports Festival because she didn't cry and quit even though she knew how outmatched she was. Ochako always strived to improve herself and everyone loved her. Fuck… did he?

"I think I'd like to see them in concert next time they're here. I-"

Bakugou pressed the power button to lock his phone which made her eyes dart up to his with a complaint on her lips. Her features softened as he placed the phone in her cup holder and Bakugou motioned her toward him. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck as her lips pressed against his. His ears perked when a sigh escaped her lips. Ochako's nimble fingers tangled into his unruly locks and tightened just how he loved it. Bakugou's free hand slid up her thigh, enjoying the muscles shifting under his skilled hands. God, he loved her skin. Its smooth, unblemished, and creaminess under his calloused hands made his blood boil.

He needed more of her and as they broke from their kiss he whispered, "Come here."

Ochako bit her lip, watching her boyfriend slide his seat back and recline it. When those piercing crimson eyes focused on her again, her body moved of its own accord. Bakugou assisted her in climbing to the passenger seat to straddle his waist. The brunette shifted her weight in his lap which caused a low groan from him. His fingers slipped underneath her shirt to feel the warmth of her sides seconds before locking her in a bear hug and crashing his lips against hers. She squeaked in surprise at his sudden aggressiveness but didn't fight it. She matched his kiss's intensity with fervor and longing leading her. At first, Ochako seemed shy about kissing like this but now, her small hands explored his shoulders and underneath his shirt to graze his abdomen. Bakugou's hips bucked upward into her when she brushed her fingers along the inside band of his jeans.

"Uraraka," he warned.

They hadn't had sex yet but had come dangerously close. It started with touching more sensitive areas like her breasts and her hands gripping his ass. She once brushed her hand over his clothed cock, making him inhale sharply. His girlfriend noticed his breath hitch and his eyelids lower. Ochako glanced at his erection then back at him, sexual tension thick in the air then gripped him firmly. Although they cut things short because Ochako grew too embarrassed, it opened the doors to explore each other's bodies completely. Like the time Ochako came over to watch a movie, and it ended with her sobbing his name while his head was between her thick thighs. Or when she sucked his cock dry behind a building while on duty one night. She used him to explore new sexual experiences and Bakugou was A-O-fucking-K with that.

"I want you," he murmured as he shimmied his hands underneath her bra to massage her breasts. "I wanna fuck you so hard."

"Hmm," the brunette moaned as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. "I… I think I want that too."

"Oh, yeah?"

Bakugou sat forward to place open mouth kisses underneath her jaw.

"Y-yes!"

"I'm coming to your place right now."

They both jumped when firm knocking on the window sounded. The startled couple whipped their heads to the sound and saw a stern looking Iida with his face pressed against the glass. Shit, they'd gotten caught. Their former class president motioned to let the window down as Ochako struggled to jump out of Bakugou's lap to his irritation. Instead of letting her up, he held firm with one arm around her waist while she thrashed, and pushed the start button. The lights on the dash lit up and music started.

"Let me go, Bakugou!"

"Fuck no, just let down the window!"

She sighed and pressed the button to lower the window which allowed Iida to stick his head through and glare at them. "Bakugou! Uraraka! You know better than to engage in lewd acts in public! I expect our heroes to follow the laws and set a good example for the citizens! What will people think if they saw-"

"We get it!" Bakugou roared. He gripped Ochako's rear with both hands without breaking the awkward eye contact between him and Iida. "Get a girlfriend with an ass like this and try keeping your hands to yourself!"

"_Bakugou_!"

Iida's cheeks flared, and he coughed. "No matter what type of… um… assets Uraraka has, you can't show this type of… of adoration in public. Now go home before I ticket you both!"

Uraraka wriggled out of Bakugou's grasp and back into the driver's seat. Her entire face turned beet red with embarrassment. "Yes, Iida! We're leaving now, I'm sorry!"

He stepped back and saluted. "Have a wonderful evening and please stay out of trouble!"

He blasted off to continue his patrolling. After a few moments, Ochako whirled to fuss at Bakugou, but he pulled her into another searing kiss, this time his hand darting between her thighs. He rubbed in torturous circles as she squirmed. Bakugou pulled back, exited the car, and hooked his thumbs into his belt loops. The movement caused his jeans to lower and although it didn't grant Ochako the view she wanted, it still caught her focus.

"Get to your apartment _now_, Uraraka."

* * *

**You know what's going down next chapter! Sorry to leave on a tease, but not sorry. I need a way to keep you guys hooked! Ha! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Gasoline

**Here it is! The final chapter and the delicious smut fest! Thank you guys for reading and commenting! Be on the lookout for my next Kacchako chapter story loosely based on the fantasy anime opening. It will be a romance with angst so if that's your type of story, I hope you enjoy it! As usual, the full smut is linked to AO3 on my page. **

**Please review your thoughts! It feeds me motivation!**

* * *

Bakugou switched gears in his car and it roared to life as he stepped on the gas. He bit his lip in anticipation, his dick uncomfortable in his pants from how hard he'd gotten. He weaved in and out of traffic with ease and made it to Ochako's apartment in record time. In fact, Bakugou beat her there. The blonde pulled the emergency brake and shut off his car, stepping into the warm summer night. His body already felt on fire from their little make-out session Iida ruined. He'd always been a cock block, fucking asshole. After locking his car, Bakugou bounded up the stairs two at a time until he reached the third floor. The evening lights lining each apartment door illuminated the walkway in a warm amber glow. Insects hummed their songs nearby and when he reached her door, he rested his elbows on the rail across from it.

What was this woman doing to him? Ochako invaded his mind every second of the day. His obsession with her touch and kisses skyrocketed faster than he realized. When she was near, her infectious smile and heat of her body pressed against him made all his anger and frustrations disappear. He'd do anything to keep her safe and make sure that smile never vanished. Bakugou clenched the rail, cool metal pressed against his palms. He observed each vehicle enter the gated complex until her familiar pink jeep rumbled into her parking spot next to his Camaro. Its sleek black coat next to her Jeep's hot pink on opposite ends of the color spectrum mirrored their relationship. Her bright personality swirled in tandem with his dark soul. They complimented each other's strengths and supported their weaknesses in perfect opposition.

Bakugou watched her like a hawk as she fumbled with her belongings and struggled to lock her car. She dropped her back in the process, scooped it off the pavement, then jogged up the stairs. He turned to lean against the rail as he listened to her footsteps.

"Two at a time," he whispered with a wicked smile.

The seconds leading up to their reunion slowed he waited for her to appear at the top of the stairs. When she did, she froze and locked eyes with him. Bakugou motioned her toward him with a finger and she obeyed. His eyes roamed over her body and stopped at her hips, mesmerized by their natural sway. She had no idea how fucking sexy she was or how long he craved this moment. Bakugou planned to take his time, make her beg, make her cry his name like a goddamn song.

Ochako stopped in front of him and gave him a bashful smile. "You got here fast!"

"You've got something I want, Round Face."

"Is that so?"

Bakugou stalked forward and backed her up against a wall, his hand dipping between their bodies. She gasped in surprise and pleasure from his sudden touch. "It's fucking so. Now open the door."

"Bakugou we're in public!" Ochako hissed.

The brunette whirled away and fumbled with her keys. Bakugou pressed his chest against her back and wrapped an arm around her waist to reach between her thighs once more.

"Better move your ass."

A few seconds later her front door swung open, and they entered. Ochako dropped her bag on the couch to the immediate right and they both kicked off their shoes at the door. The scent of fresh foliage reached his nostrils, earthy and primitive but the places Ochako set her plants brought the apartment to life. Ochako turned to face Bakugou as he hooked his thumbs in his jeans and stared her down. Ochako took a timid step forward.

"You know I'm kind of nervous," she admitted.

"Don't be. I'll take good care of you," Bakugou assured while wrapping her in a tight hug. His hands wandered down to her rear where he gripped her and ground himself against her. "Let's take a shower first."

Ochako nodded, interlaced their fingers, and led the way to her bathroom located in her bedroom. Ochako's room wasn't as dull as it was when they were at UA. It was still neat and not packed to the brim with bullshit. She left nothing strewn across the floor. A black comforter with lavender swirls sewn onto it covered her bed tickling the tan carpet. Matching lavender and black pillows were strewn by the intricate wooden headband. A few band posters, including I Prevail, lined her walls. She set up a long mirror next to her closet's double doors to the right of the bathroom's entryway. Bakugou would _love _to fuck her in front of that. Ochako led him inside and flicked on the lights. She kept it clean too. The hair products lining her counter sat in a neat line next to her perfumes and makeup items. Ochako themed the bathroom with oceanic trinkets from the glass container filled with seashells underneath the mirror cabinet to the shower curtains with rhythmic waves and palm trees covering them.

"Strip," Bakugou ordered.

Ochako turned on the shower then faced him. She toed off her socks first then grabbed the hem of her shirt. She inched it up, so Bakugou knew she was teasing him. Crimson orbs glued to her hands as she exposed her creamy stomach then a lacy Cobalt blue bra. Ochako pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"Pants."

She nodded, fingers working on unbuttoning them while Bakugou leaned lazily against the door, arms crossed over his chest. She shimmied them down her legs, leaving her in matching satin panties. He drank in the sight of her curvy figure then Bakugou licked his lips and pushed himself up. He stilled her hands when she tried to unhook her bra.

"I'm doing this part," he whispered after licking the shell of her ear.

Ochako shuttered in response and turned her back to him. He made quick work of her bra and dropped it to cup her full breasts. Bakugou relished her soft moans as he rolled her nipples between the pointer and thumb of both hands. His mouth dropped to her shoulder as she reached up to link her fingers through his unruly hair.

"The water will get cold," Ochako breathed before pulling away from him. "We should get in."

His girlfriend pulled his shirt over his head then grazed her fingers over his defined abs. Bakugou grinned and shifted his jeans and boxers, giving her access to what she wanted: the V etched into his hips. Her fascination with them border lined obsessive with how she'd get close, stare, and run her pointer finger over the indention. Ochako dropped to her knees with her eyes locked on his hips. Bakugou placed on hand on top of her head.

"I like you on your knees."

The flush dusting her cheeks increased. "I think I know why."

* * *

**EXPLICIT CONTENT: VISIT MY PAGE FOR LINK TO UNEDITED VERSION**

* * *

"You look good fucked," he mused, reaching up to brush her damp locks behind her ear.

Ochako giggled. "That was exactly what I thought my first time with you would be like."

"What did you expect?!" he snapped while rolling his eyes. He paused and cleared his throat. "I'm not going to half-ass your first time. You trusting me with your virginity and all that."

Ochako rested her head on his chest. "I trust you with everything, Bakugou."

"Tch, yeah yeah."

He kissed her forehead then untangled himself from her, grinning at her disappointed grunt. "Get up! Let's get something to eat. I'm fucking starving."

"I'm tired!" Ochako whined while throwing the blanket over her head. "Can't we just go to sleep?!"

"You don't get to use me as your organic dildo then go to sleep."

"Oh, stop it!" she called from underneath the sheets. The tired woman sat up and dragged herself from bed. There was no point in fighting him. Bakugou would just carry her if she refused. "What do you want to eat?"

"Greasy bar food," he responded.

"You want to go to a bar?!" Ochako exclaimed.

"After we rinse off," he informed while padding to the bathroom. "Hopefully the goddamn water isn't still cold."

"Bakugou!" Ochako cried exasperatedly.

* * *

After a quick cleanup session and fresh clothes, they traveled to their favorite bar Shaky Bones. It had a silly name, but they didn't have to worry about the citizens bombarding them for pictures and they had great music. Despite it looking like a run-down hole in the wall, it held a bond between the patrons. All types from different walks of life visited Shaky Bones, but they forgot all disagreements and differences at the double doors. The doorman, Nicholai, didn't bother checking their IDs. He smiled at them with large square silver teeth that matched his unnatural colored eyes and gave them a playful bow.

"Have a good time, yes?"

Ochako nodded, and they entered the low-lit lounge. The pool tables had folks keeping them from growing dusty. One male with a half-finished beer in his hand tipped his hat to them. "Ground Zero, Uravity! Good ta see ya!"

"Good to see you, Shiloh!" Ochako called. "Are you winning?"

Bakugou scoffed. "Shiloh sucks at playing pool."

The older male pulled his head off his head and scratched it with a chuckle. "Yeah, I do, but it's still fun!"

The bar had its usual crowd plus the weekend rush of new folks. Bakugou pulled her toward the bar and sat at their favorite spot on the side. Their usual bartender caught sight of them and winked. She already knew what drink Bakugou wanted and his food order. He always got the same thing: yakitori. He couldn't get enough of their sweet grilled chicken and scallion skewers. Kirishima introduced him to this place and after one visit, they ventured to Shaky Bones at least once a month. Their chicken was so tender and cooked to perfection that it left him speechless. His eyes flitted over to his girlfriend and he sipped his beer, watching the attentiveness she gave the bartender. She suggested Ochako try a sake martini, a martini made with equal parts of plum wine and sake. It might still be bitter for her, but she didn't care for sugary shit. Another reason she impressed him.

"I'll try it!" Ochako declared while leaning her elbows onto the counter. "A cup of water too, please! I'm super thirsty."

"I wonder why," Bakugou snickered. He relished in his comment making her blush. "You better hydrate because your ass is mine when we get home, right in front of that mirror in your bedroom."

"Keep it down would you?!" she hissed. Ochako leaned in. "I'm okay with that though."

This woman would be the death of him. She kissed his cheek then turn when her drink appeared on the worn rubber placement mat covering the bar's surface. The curious woman picked it up and studied the amethyst liquid swirling in the martini glass. Ochako sipped it and her face lit up.

"It's tasty, Reika!" she gushed. "Thank you!"

Reika winked, her dragonfly wings fluttering with content behind her. "Glad you like it. I had an inkling you would."

Ochako switched to her water and sipped it as Bakugou's food came out piping hot and smelling like heaven. Six skewers steamed in front of him and when he reached for his first one, stomach roaring with anticipation, another hand reached into his plate.

"What the fuck!" he bellowed.

Ochako blew on it then took a hefty bite of the chicken. "Wow, they're so good! It makes sense why you refuse to try anything else now."

"You little shit," Bakugou growled. "I didn't say I was sharing!"

She cocked her head to the side. "You didn't say you weren't sharing either."

Her giggling made him bristle. Bakugou yanked her barstool closer, grasped her hand, and placed it on his crotch. "_This_ is what I'm sharing, got it?"

The dim lighting and close proximity ensured no one else saw their scandalous predicament. He leaned over and licked the shell of her ear then kissed behind it. Afterward, Bakugou returned the stunned woman's hand to her lap and continued eating like nothing happened. Ochako stared at him open-mouthed for a moment before clearing her throat and taking a swig of her interesting drink. She rolled her eyes with fondness.

"Hey, Bakugou?"

"Hmm?" he said between bites.

Ochako pulled her knees up to rest her elbows on them and settled her cheeks in her hands. "I'm so happy, with you I mean."

"Don't get sappy on me!" he snapped, placing an empty bamboo skewer down. Red eyes glanced over at her then back at his plate. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. So, get used to it!"

His girlfriend nodded with a happy grin. "Okay!"

The song playing faded into silence as the next one prepared to sound throughout the bar. Ochako and Bakugou stiffened and locked eyes when the music started. A sinister grin on his features and beaming excitement on her as the double bass reverberated off the concrete walls.

_Let's burn it fucking down!_

The song that they rocked out to under the stars what seemed like years ago rushed adrenaline back into their veins. Bakugou watched Ochako swing her hair not caring who watched. Heavy metal brought them together, and it reminded him that the warmth building in his chest every day with her could be love. Ochako understood he channeled his emotions through metal and shared that with him. _Let Me Be Sad_ to face the humiliation that overwhelmed him after his capture, _Gasoline_ to help him return to the raging explosion he prided himself in being. That's what she was to him: the fuel to his fire, which made him better and stronger than he'd ever been before.


End file.
